


When Sean's world came tumbling down

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: Todd and Scott nearly got caught by Sean, but they decide that cannot sneak around any more. Then out of the blue, Sean tells Scott that he should get out. Why had Sean done that ?He surely can't have guessed. They had been very careful.A continuation of the stories linking to Mrs Grimshaw's boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are big decisions to be made and it's all down to Sean.

Eileen was sitting at the table with her second mug of tea, looking at anything which caught her eye in the local paper, until she heard footsteps on the stairs and her granddaughter Emily appeared in the sitting room.  
"Well good morning!" she said. "You're up bright and early today!"  
"I'm going to school granny!" Emily replied.  
"So you are!" Eileen said. " I see you're wear your new shiny shoes and is that your new bag on your back?"  
Emily did one of her over large nods and did a twirl to show off the bag.  
"I've got my water in it "she said.  
Scott appeared in the doorway.  
"Morning!" he said" We are all ready to go !"  
"Well you have a lovely time Emm! "Eileen said to the little girl.  
"Give granny a hug then and we will be off. You will see her at lunch time!" Scott said.  
Emily put her arms around Eileen's neck and Eileen kissed her cheek. "Bye Bye my love. See you at lunch time." she said. Emily turned at the door and waved before taking Scott's hand and leaving. Eileen sighed and smiled as she stared after Emily and then started to read the paper again. Her phone buzzed and she checked the text. Todd was asking if Scott would be in at lunch time as he had not seen him for some time and he would like to call in. She replied that Scott would be leaving work early in order to pick up Emily from pre school so he should be home. Todd said he would see her then.  
"Probably not for very long though! " she thought.  
Eileen was watching the end of her morning programmes when the front door opened and Emily flew in. "Hello big school girl. How did it go?" Eileen asked. "Good!" Emily said sitting on the sofa beside her granny as Scott stood in the doorway.  
"I did painting, had a story, played with the sand and dressed up as a policeman"she said.  
"Oh what fun!" Eileen said. " And did you make some friends?"  
"I did. Liam and Kieran and Jessica and Hannah. I can't remember the others. " Emily said. "I drank nearly all my water Dada" she added.

"Well done sweetie." Scott said. " It's one of the aims- to finish the water before they go home. Healthy living. " he explained to Eileen.  
"Very good training " she replied.  
"Emm your play clothes are up on your bed. Why don't you go up and change. See if you can put your school uniform over the back of your chair." Scott said.  
"Ok" said Emily and headed for the stairs.  
"She's such a good girl. So grown up - and such a credit to you."Eileen told Scott, who blushed and smiled.  
"Do you think your ex gives any thought to her?" she asked.  
"Well if she does, she never shows it!" Scott replied. "She knows where my mum is but she has never contacted her."  
"No one needs a mum like that !" Eileen concluded.  
There was the sound of a key turning in the front door lock.  
"Oh. I haven't had time to tell you. Todd said he would be calling in at lunch time as he hasn't seen you for a while !"  
"Oh right! " Scott said turning as Todd walked in.  
"Hi mum" Todd said across the room. "Hello gorgeous!' he added softly to Scott and gave him a full kiss.  
"Scott, if you like, Emily can have her lunch down here with me -and if you're lucky she may stay on to watch some cbeebees with me" Eileen said.  
"Oh brilliant. Thanks mum. Shall I send her down?"  
"You do that ."she said."I'll give her tinned sausage and beans on toast. She likes that." Eileen went off to the kitchen to prepare the meal. Scott went upstairs followed by Todd.  
"Scott looked in Emily's bedroom door.She was in her play clothes and sure enough, her uniform was draped over the back of her chair .  
"Emmie, granny is asking if you would like to eat down with her" Scott said. Emily looked up and saw Todd.  
"Uncle Todd!" she said leaping up and dashing over to Todd, who whisked her up into the air.  
"Hello my beauty and how are you today?"Todd asked.  
I've been to school!" she said, beaming.  
"I know you have. And what did you do there?" Todd asked.  
"I'm just going to text Sean and tell him she did well. "Scott said."He will be wanting to know."  
,"ok" Todd answered Scott, listening to Emily relay her account of her morning at school. Once Emily had finished her list of events, she had her traditional hugs and tickles with Todd, before he put her down.  
"Shall I go and see granny?"Emily asked.  
"Yes. She will be waiting for you. I'm going to stay up here and chat to Uncle Todd so I'll see you later."  
"Ok" Emily said, taking hold of the banister and making her way down stairs. Scott watched a few stairs and then went into the sitting room followed by Todd.  
Scott filled the kettle and plugged it in before turning round to Todd, putting his hands on his waist. Todd put both hands on Scott's cheeks and launched into a deep kiss. They parted, panting.  
"God, I've missed you!" Todd said.  
"Me too" said Scott, moving in for another kiss.  
Scott's hands ran up and down Todd's back smoothly and Todd put his hand on the back of Scott's head, kneading his hair. Scott's hands moved down and reached the waistband of Todd's track suit bottoms. He made contact with skin and began to massage Todd's cheeks.Todd meanwhile moved his right hand down to Scott's zip, trying to open it with the one hand.Scott's fingers found Todd's crack and one started to move in as Todd made some progress on the zip and scraped his fingers gaining a little access. The kiss continued. Todd groaned as Scott achieved his goal. He made some headway with his access. "Bloody jeans!" he said and finally mastered the zip. He grabbed the contents. Scott began grinding his hips, enjoying the contact Todd was giving him. He also increased his activity in and around Todd's hole. The kiss got deeper as the intimacy increased. Suddenly Scott's eyes opened wide. He broke the kiss and removed his hand.  
Todd was startled.  
"Sean!" Scott said. "He's downstairs. I can hear him!"  
"What??"Todd said, a little too loudly.  
"Sssshhh!" he said. "He will hear you. Go and shout down to mum and ask if she wants tea because I'm making one.I'll put the kettle back on" Scott said.

Todd went to the door and shouted down to Eileen.  
"I've already had one thanks" the reply came back."but tell Scott Sean is down here. He's called in to see Emmie!"  
Todd returned that message to Scott .  
"Ok tell her I will make my tea and bring it down"Scott replied.  
Todd shouted the message down and then came back to Scott. Scott checked himself out to see that he was respectable. He glanced at Todd and broke into a wide grin. Todd was moving in for a further kiss, but stopped when he saw the grin.  
"What?" he asked?  
"Sometimes it pays off to wear jeans instead of joggers!" he explained. Todd frowned at him.  
"I'm taking my tea downstairs" he said. "I think you had better sort yourself out before you go down there!."He raised his eyebrows and dropped his gaze. Todd looked down and gasped and then looked up at Scott who proceeded to give him a passionate kiss, before patting him on the shoulder and picking up his mug of tea.  
"I'll tell mum you're in the loo!" he said having a further laugh at his expense.  
"Bastard!" Todd said as Scott walked out the door laughing. Todd headed for the loo.

Scott appeared in the sitting room with his mug of tea.  
"Hiya!" he said and kissed Sean's cheek. ",Todd's finally got to the loo!" he added to Eileen.  
"Why was he upstairs?"Sean asked.  
He came up to use the bathroom and stopped to say hello, but as I was just making a brew he said he would have one too. Then he said he should offer one to mum as he had called in to see her and he shouted down,but she said you were here. So now he's gone to the loo." Scott explained.  
Sean nodded and then addressed Eileen. "Why did he come to see you?" he asked .  
"He often calls in in his lunch break" she said and Sean nodded again, just as Todd walked into the room, carrying his mug of tea which he promptly swallowed as fast as he could and then put the mug on the table.  
"Right. I must get back"he said, kissing Eileen's cheek.  
"Bye Sean. Bye Scott." As he was standing beside him, he patted Scott on the shoulder, lingering and squeezing when he was sure Sean couldn't see. "Emmie, my sweetheart! So proud of you!" He blew her a kiss. I've got to go!" He waved to Emily as he reached the door and she waved back, before he disappeared.  
Sean noted a big yawn from Emily.  
"I think someone is rather tired!" he said. "I must go too!" Bye everyone!" He kissed Scott and then bent down to kiss Emily before heading for the door. "Bye mum!" was his final word.  
Scott looked at Emily as she yawned again.  
"Do you know, I think daddy was right, Emm. You really are pretty tired. Tell you what. Why don't you go up to your room and take off your slippers and get under the duvet. If you don't go to sleep, no.probs. You can get up again. I'll be down here drinking my tea with granny. Ok?"  
Emily nodded and stood up. She put her arms round Scott's neck and then repeated the gesture with Eileen before walking slowly up the stairs.  
"Poor little mite seems worn out!"Eileen observed.  
"Yes I think she will have a little doze" he said, pulling out a chair at the table. He rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Tricky moment ?"Eileen asked.  
"Tell me about it!" Scott.replied." If Sean hadn't heard Emmie in here he would have been straight up over the stairs!"  
"And in how much of a compromising position would he have found you ?" Eileen enquired.  
"Enough!" he said. "We wouldn't have been able to explain it. Put it that way!"  
Were you in the bedroom?"she asked.  
"No, because we knew Emmie could walk in at any moment. We were standing by the sink but we were pretty busy and there would have been no mistaking what he was looking at had he come in."  
Eileen sighed."You're going to have to sort this somehow. " she said. "You know it's only a matter of time!"

 

Todd and Billy were on the sofa, having put Evie to bed. Billy was reading a book and Todd was on his iPad. The television sound was on mute. Todd rested his head back against Billy's chest, his eyes closed. Billy resurfaced from his book to note that Todd wasn't using his iPad. He returned to the book, bearing in mind that something might not be quite right with Todd.  
After a few minutes, Todd opened his eyes.  
"Billy" he said." There's something I want to share with you."  
"Ok "said Billy, closing the book.  
"I text mum today to tell her I would be over at lunch time to see Scott. I hadn't seen him for quite a while"  
"I was missing him."He added softly.  
"Are you sure you should be sharing this with me?" Billy asked.  
Todd nodded. "I need your advice" he said." We were up in the kitchen . Emmie had her lunch down with Eileen to give us some privacy.  
"Todd I..."  
"I need to tell you. It's important!" Todd explained. "We were.. We were being quite intimate but luckily Scott has excellent hearing. He heard Sean downstairs. He had called in to see Emily as it was her first day at school. He heard her in talking to Eileen. If he had come straight upstairs it would have been obvious."  
"A lucky save!"Billy said.  
Todd sat up, away from Billy.  
"He could've caught us. What If he had?"Todd said. "It's all right for me. I just walk out with Sean thinking ,.That thieving bastard has done it again! And that really would have been the end of a perfect friendship. Forever! But Scott! What would happen to him? He would throw him out. He would be homeless, with Emmie. He needs to live in that house to cope with life because of my mum. He would have to move away. He would lose everything.I'm so scared for him. It's a huge risk. Its like sitting on a time bomb just waiting for it to explode!"

Billy reached over and rubbed Todd's back.  
"I can't let that happen, Bill. I can't stand by and watch Scott's life fall apart and I can't be the one who caused it. What can I do?"  
"Apart from the obvious?" Billy said.  
"Finish it. That's what you think isn't it" Todd said.  
"Todd if I had any idea that that would work I would've suggested it ages ago. It's a very strange set up even from where I'm standing!" Billy replied.  
"I know. I'm so grateful to you. I don't know how you do it. I couldn't, I'm sure. I know I'm pushing you too. Everything is saying that it should stop." Todd said.  
"So do you think you could cope with that?"  
Todd put his head in his hands, shaking his head.  
"It would break my heart." he muttered through his hands.  
Todd took his hands down. "Tell me Billy, please!"He begged. "Any solution other than that!"  
"God, Todd. I really don't know. You never do things by half!"  
"If Sean finds out it will be the end for Scott. He will be in pieces. He has no real job to speak of so he will have no money. He won't be able to afford anywhere decent. He will be back to that horrible place he lived in before Sean offered him to move in to mum's. He can't live like that. He is sweet and gentle. He won't survive . It will destroy him! Mum's influence keeps him stable. You know what he was like,with the panic attacks at the suggestion of him moving out. But it will be all down to me! Because I'm so selfish I can't just say to him that's it. He would be ok if I stopped it. I only have to say no. But can I do that ? Oh no. I can't. I'm so greedy. I have a perfect home with a perfect husband. Life couldn't be better for me, but am I satisfied with that? Oh no. I have to have a bit on the side! But I swear to god he is not just a bit on the side Bill, or I could stop it. I really love him. So much. I know he deserves better than me because he will get nothing out of this. He knows I adore you and will never leave you .All he gets is pain and heartache - and denial in a way, because I won't acknowledge that he should be with me . He can't be!"  
"I'm so bad! I don't deserve his love and I sure as hell don't deserve yours! My mother always said I was bad all the way through. I think she must be right."  
Todd stood up and started to pace the floor.  
"I don't know what to do. I can't get it out of my head that he could be walking the streets soon and it will be all my fault. Even Sean doesn't deserve this -again! What a bastard I am to do this to them!"  
Billy stood up and tried to approach Todd and calm him down . He reached out to him but Todd continued walking, raising his arms to stop Billy making contact.  
"No! Don't give me sympathy. I can't have sympathy. I'm in the wrong here. From all angles. But don't worry. It's already biting me in the backside. I'm suffering believe me. I hadn't realised until today the potential of this thing. We were so close to being caught. How could I begin to worm my way out of it with Sean when I have his husband's dick in my hand? Huh?"  
"Todd, this isn't doing you any good. You're just working yourself up. How is that helping?" Billy asked.  
"I don't need anything that helps. I need punishing. I need the book thrown at me. But not Scott. Not lovely kind Scott. He doesn't deserve it. He really doesn't. All he did was fall in love. You can't help who you fall in love with, can you. But he, poor bastard had to fall in love with me!"  
Tears of sorrow, of guilt, of frustration all mingled together, began to pour from Todd as he continued to pace the room.

He finally threw himself on the floor by the sofa, his torso on the seat, kneeling beside it and he sobbed uncontrollably. Billy sat on the sofa and once again tried to touch Todd, but was shaken off forcefully. Billy sat and wondered how best to deal with the siituation. He saw Todd's phone on the arm of the sofa and took it with him to the hall. He rang Eileen.  
"Hi. It's me" he said quietly. "Do you know if Scott's in?" He was told that he was. "Can you think of a reason to get him up here by any chance? Something you might need picking up maybe. Perhaps you want to borrow a DVD." Eileen replied, asking what the noise was which she could hear in the background." It's Todd" he explained. "Thats why I want Scott up here, to see if he can calm him down. I can't get through to him." Eileen asked if it linked to lunch time and Billy confirmed that it did. "He has realised just how dangerous this is for Scott and he doesn't know what to do about it to sort it out. He's blaming himself."Eileen said she would call Scott straight away and hopefully get him there as soon as possible. Billy thanked her and ended the call, returning to the sitting room and sitting in the arm chair. Nothing had changed with Todd.  
It seemed ages before he heard knocking on the front door and he went out to meet Scott. He closed the door behind him and stayed in the hall.  
"Thanks for coming " he said.  
"Oh my god. Is that him?" Scott asked, taken aback by the distressed cries.  
"I can't get near him. He is so worked up, so I thought maybe you could calm him down. "Billy explained.  
"What set him off?"Scott asked.  
"Guilt "Billy said. "Because you nearly got caught at lunch time. He is panicking because of the outcome for you if you did get caught and he's blaming himself, but he doesn't know what to do to sort it out - except the obvious!" Scott nodded.  
"I've put a DVD on the arm of the chair in there which you need to take back with you to give to mum. I will be in the study if you need me. Do whatever it takes - If you know what I mean . Don't worry about me"  
Billy left Scott and went in to the study, closing the door, as Scott tentatively entered the sitting room. He saw Todd draped over the sofa, howling , tufts of hair grasped in his hands.  
Scott went over and knelt beside him. He rubbed his back gently.  
"No! Get off me! Go away" Todd screeched.  
"Todd! Come on mate. It's me" Scott said.Todd couldn't hear him.

Scott tried to grab Todd's shoulders and turn him so that he could see him. After the third attempt, he finally realised that Scott was there .  
"Oh Scott!" he cried."I don't want to hurt you. Tell me what to do so that you don't get hurt. Please don't let me hurt you. I love you! "  
Todd turned and grabbed Scott's face in his hands, kissing him forcefully. Scott could hardly catch his breath. He had handfuls of his hair now which he was also pulling tightly. He grabbed for Scott's jumper which he was determined to remove, so Scott tried to remove it himself, along with his Tshirt . Todd grabbed one nipple forcefully, scraping his nails across it. He took the other in his mouth and sucked so hard that Scott was wincing with the pain. He was content to suck one and scrape the other and so far that sufficed . Scott was afraid that with his aggression, he would bite it off. He returned to the same nipple and this time he did begin to bite on the skin. Scott winced, groaned, held his breath as Todd continued to hurt him.  
Suddenly Todd stopped and lifted his head. There was a metal taste in his mouth. He looked at Scott's chest and saw that he had drawn blood and there was already a bruise forming. He gasped in horror at what he had done and sat back on his heels.  
Todd let out another howl of "Nooooooooo!" ,staring at his handiwork.  
"What the hell am I doing? What the hell was that? I haven't had sex in years. I've only made love with people I care about but that was hardly even classed as sex! That was like a savage animal!. What the hell is happening to me? Scott my darling , I am so, so sorry!"  
Tears began to fall again but the wild Todd had gone. He was devastated at what he had done.  
"Billy!" he screamed "Billy! Where are you? Billy!"  
"Sshh it's ok."Scott said, reaching out and touching his arm warily. The study door clicked open and Billy rushed in. "What is it? What's wrong?" he said anxiously, arriving at the sofa. He crouched down beside Todd, who grabbed handfuls of his shirt.  
Scott was still kneeling in the same position . He also had tears falling. Billy looked from one to the other and then noticed the marks on Scott. He was fair skinned and he bruised easily. Scott was not making eye contact.  
"Did you do that?" he asked , followed by "stupid question. He wouldn't do it to himself. Oh my god, Todd. You are supposed to love this man!"  
"I do" sobbed Todd, "but look what I've done to him. I've hurt him so badly and he never even stopped me. He let me go on and do it! Billy, what have I turned in to?"  
He grabbed Billy's bare arms and began digging his nails into him, but Billy moved and held his hands instead.  
"Scott, mate, are you ok?"Billy asked. Scott looked at Todd and then at Billy and nodded.  
"Right" Billy said."This is going to stop. Here and now. It has to be sorted. I've no idea how, but this can't go on."  
Everything suddenly fell into place and a different sort of sorrow overwhelmed Todd. He began to cry soft tears and he put his hands on Billy's shoulders, his head on his chest. Billy put an arm around him and reached out the other to rub Scott's arm, as this was all he could reach.  
"Come on then" Billy said after a while. "Todd, have you calmed down now?"  
Todd lifted his head from Billy's chest and slowly turned to look at Scott's injuries. He then looked at Scott's face. Scott was watching him.  
"Why didn't you stop me?" Todd asked.  
"Because I love you and you needed to do it."Scott replied.  
Todd shook his head. "No"he said."I didn't need to do it. I am meant to share love with you, not whatever that was. That was an animal I don't even recognize."Todd replied.  
Billy sat cross legged to complete a triangle on the carpet.  
"Right then " he said."That was the last straw. It's got to be sorted. Scott, how would you feel if this ended here and now? No more grabbing kisses. Nothing. End of romance."  
Scott closed his eyes. "A part of me would die"he said. "I would act like a robot because I would have to shut off my feelings towards everyone to survive it, probably including Emily. "  
"How would you feel Todd?" Billy asked.  
"I would be broken . Heart broken. I would never get over it. I would have to move away from here because I couldn't ever see him again. So I would lose my home and my family too. " Todd replied.  
"So that really isn't an option is it. But we did already know that."Billy said. "Next option. Scott has to tell Sean, taking away the fear of getting caught. Scott, what would that mean?"  
"I would have to listen to Sean scream and rant, in front of Emily, before he started picking up my things and throwing them around and telling me to get out." Scott said.  
"Then what would you do?"Billy asked.  
"I suppose I would go to the council and see if they could home us. I couldn't get anywhere of my own. I would have to give up my degree so I would lose the chance to better myself and get a decent job and I would be away from mum- Eileen, my rock. I would have no internet as I couldn't afford it so I would lose contact with my own mum and Jess too."  
"Would you consider going back to Kent ?"Billy asked.  
"If I had lost everything because of my love for Todd, the one thing I would want to retain was my contact with him."Scott said,."unless in the mean time you insisted I forget about him. Then my whole world would be gone" Scott had tears in his eyes. Todd's tears began to fall gently at this point, which Billy noted.  
"There's no point asking Todd for an opinion on that one." Billy said.  
"What if I said you would never be homeless and there would always be a home here for you and Emily."Billy said."God help me, I can't imagine what co habiting with the three of us would mean!"  
Todd and Scott both looked at Billy, wide eyed .  
"You can't mean that!" Todd said.  
"You think now would be a good time to joke?" Billy asked.  
"You would take me in even though you know that...that I couldn't promise to leave him alone ?"Scott asked. "It would still be egg shells though and sneaking around behind your back. How could that possibly happen?"  
Billy shook his head. "There couldn't be any sneaking around."Billy said. "It would have to be out in the open. But! Not outside the house. Never in public. No PDA at all. Not even holding hands . A peck on the cheek is ok. I have no problem with that. In the house, God knows! I can't get my head round that at the moment, but definitely in the open."  
Billy realised that both Todd and Scott were just staring at him.  
"Is that an option then?" he asked.  
Both Scott and Todd attempted to throw their arms around Billy's neck.  
"But!" he said " Todd is still my husband and that's the way it must stay. I'm suggesting this in an attempt to keep him, not to give him away.  
"Billy,"Todd said "You will always be my first love and Scott has always known that. I've apologized enough for it but there's nothing I can do about that ."  
"I do know that" Scott continued."l have never been under any illusion on that one."  
Billy leaned over and gave Todd a passionate kiss. Scott just smiled. He was not angry. He was then totally taken aback.  
Billy put his hands on Scott's cheeks and gave him a full kiss. Scott tried to catch his breath as Billy looked at Todd for a reaction but there was none. "I get it"he said.  
He then proceeded to give Scott a loving kiss.  
Scott was overwhelmed by the whole situation.  
Billy laughed lightly. "Welcome to my world, Scott!" he said. "Ain't it hard!"  
Scott still felt shell shocked.  
Just at that moment, Scott's phone began to ring. He answered it  
"Hello.... Yes,sorry. I stayed for a brew and we got chatting I'll just finish my cuppa and I'll be home ok?"He said and listened to to a fairly loud reply. "Ok, well I won't be long anyway. Bye."  
"Dont tell me . Why aren't you home yet."  
"Yes more or less. I think I'll be walking in to a row, but that could be in my favour - If I'm actually leaving.,"  
"You want to go through with that then?" Billy said.  
"If it was a genuine offer" Scott replied.  
"Of course it was."Billy said. "Oh! I'm sorry ! Todd, what did you think of the idea?"  
"You don't need to ask."Todd replied."I've no idea how it would work. But it will be exciting to find out! I just hope no one gets hurt though!"  
"Well we will just have to make sure that no one does" Billy replied.  
"I must go." Scott said. He stood up as did the other two. He turned to Billy.  
"I still can't believe it but I can't possibly repay you.,"Scott said. He put his hand behind Billy's neck and gave him a full kiss. He then repeated it with Todd.  
"I love you" he whispered,"so much.  
Scott picked up the DVD from the arm of the chair and he was gone.  
Todd stood looking at Billy, still trying to take it all in. He said nothing but held his hand out to Billy who smiled and took it, following Todd upstairs.

 

Scott walked through the door at number 11 and handed Eileen a DVD.  
"Sorry I've been so long but they made a brew and we started chatting" he said.  
Before Eileen could reply, Sean had bustled into the room.  
"Well what do you call this?"Sean asked, hands on hips. "You've been gone for ages!"

"They offered me a cup of tea and then we got talking. What's wrong with that?"  
"You should have been back long ago!"Sean persisted.  
"Why was I rushing back? There was no harm in having a brew with them!"Scott said.  
"I was waiting for you to come home. I wondered where you were."Sean said.  
"You knew where I was" Scott insisted.  
"Well yes. You might as well move up there!"Sean said."You seen much happier there than you are here!"  
" And what is that supposed to mean?"Scott asked."I rarely go up there!"  
"But you would be there if you could. I can tell!"Sean said."I'm not sure what the attraction is but I suppose it's Todd!"  
"Where is this coming from?"Scott asked.  
"Oh I 've seen the way you watch him."Sean said. "You would have him if you could!"  
"Well I don't know why you think that!"Scott said. "Have you forgotten that I'm married to you?  
"Hardly!! How could I forget?"Sean said sharply.  
"Well that sounds as though you don't want to be married to me"Scott said.  
"Like I said, you want to be up the road "  
"Oh for God's sake Sean. He wasn't gone that long and he was doing me a favour. So what are you going on about and how can you assume he wants to be there from that?"  
Sean flapped his arms. "Oh he can do what he likes."Sean said."He will anyway."  
"Sean, you are saying some terrible things!" Eileen said. "Are you sure you mean them?"  
"It sounds to me like you want me to move out!"Scott said.  
"Like I said, you do what you want!"Sean said.  
"In that case, if that's what you want, I will make enquiries tomorrow." Scott said.  
"Like I said, do what you like!"Sean said.  
"As you wish."Scott said." Mum, you have heard all he has said in case he denies it all tomorrow."  
"I can't believe you Sean! I really can't! Yes Scott I did hear everything he said." Eileen confirmed.  
"Ok. I will sort it tomorrow!"Scott said. "Mum can I sleep on your sofa tonight please?"  
"Yes love. Of course you can. The spare duvet is in the cupboard under the stairs. May be a bit musty though!"  
"Hmph!"Sean grunted and tramped upstairs.  
Once he had gone, Scott went out to get the duvet. He put it on the sofa.  
"So are you going to fill me in at some point?"Eileen asked quietly.  
"I'm moving out! In the morning !" Scott replied.  
"And you aren't panicking. Why not?" Eileen asked.  
"Because I have somewhere to go!" Scott replied.  
"A little while ago you couldn't possibly leave here. "She noted.  
"No, but if must needs.... I won't be far away. I'm going to go to sleep. Early start tomorrow. Lots to do!" Scott said. "If he's out the way I will nip to the loo and check on Emmie."  
"Ok then." Eileen said, feeling sure she was missing something.  
Scott returned to his sofa bed and sent a couple texts before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

 

Eileen was very restless that night with only a few cat naps to her name. She speedily walked into the sitting room suddenly remembering that Scott was sleeping in there. The curtains were pulled back and there was no sign of Scott or even the duvet, but the corner of the room was full of black bags.  
Scott arrived from upstairs.  
"Morning " he said, making Eileen jump as usual as she hadn't heard him running down the stairs.  
"I thought I was up early!" she said.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to get as much done as possible" was the reply.  
"Looks like you've done that then!" Eileen said, looking at the pile in the corner.  
"I've done Emily's room, the bathroom and the front room. I'll check the bedroom when Sean has gone to work and then I'm done. The worst part is all Emmie's stuff " Scott said.  
"No doubt!"Eileen said. Are you joining me for breakfast?"  
"That sounds ideal."Scott said and followed Eileen into the kitchen

 

At 11 o'clock, Scott was having a cup of tea with Eileen, having taken Emily to school, when he heard a car horn.  
"Ah!" he said. "My transport!"  
"Your what?" asked Eileen, but Scott was at the front door, letting Billy in.  
"Hello mum" he said.  
"Oh hello love. Everything ok?"  
"It will be soon!" he said to her, before turning to Todd and saying. "Right then. Take the bed down,?"  
"That's the only thing needing doing now! Scott replied.  
"Lets do it then!" Billy said and they both disappeared upstairs, leaving Eileen to process what was happening.  
At 11-45, Eileen informed Scott that she was off to pick up Emily,  
"I'm not sure where we will be, but if we are not in one place we will be in the other!" Scott said.  
"And the other being?"Eileen asked.  
"Church House!" he replied.  
Eileen raised her eyebrows.  
"Must keep going then. We really wanted to have everything moved before Emmie got home. "Billy said. "But if we aren't up there we will still be down here. You can wait up there if you like though instead of walking all the way down. "  
"Yes ok. I'll do that " Eileen said. "Is Evie with grandma?"  
" She is"was the reply.  
"How lovely. See you later then!" she said.  
The next load was ready , so they locked the front door and drove off.

Eileen was walking home with Emily and glanced over to church House, but there didn't seem to be much sign of life. She stopped, wondering what to do.  
"Are we looking for Uncle Todd?"Emily asked.  
"No, he's at work."Eileen said. "I was looking for Uncle Billy."  
"Oh.I think he is at church "Emily observed.  
"He may be."She agreed.  
Just then Billy's car came up the road and came to a halt outside Church House. Billy and Scott got out.  
"Dada!" Emily said, surprised to see her dad.  
"Hi sweetie" Scott said."This is it mum! The last lot!" he told Eileen.  
"Excellent!" she said.  
"I'll just unlock and you can go in mum" Billy said heading for the door.  
"Why is Dada here granny?" Emily asked.  
"I think he will explain to you later,lovey"Eileen said. Lets go in and I'll get you a drink."

Billy and Scott worked tirelessly all afternoon to get everything of Scott's put into the spare room and Emily's stuff, including her made up bed in Evie's room. Eileen made sandwiches for them and gave Emily her lunch and then took her off to the red rec. She was due to return at 5 when Todd would be home, so that they could all have a take away. As the last item was put in its place, the key turned in the lock and in walked Todd.  
"Hi"he said. "How is it going?"  
"All done!" Billy said. We have literally just put away the last item. Everyone is due home now so that we can all have a takeaway."  
"Ideal!"Todd said, as the door bell rang. Eileen stood outside with Emily and also Joyce and iris with Evie. They had met at the red rec.  
Eileen and iris gathered up the order and set off for the take away while Joyce sat in the sitting room with the two girls. Todd inspected everything shared by Billy and Scott and was delighted. Nothing was out of place. He loved the girls. room.  
"How has Emily taken it?" Todd asked.  
"I haven't had chance to tell her yet. The aim was to get out before Sean gets home and we have done it."  
"Wow!"Todd said and grabbed Scott for a hug, only to feel that he was shaking."Oh Scott. You're shaking!" he said. Scott broke away.  
"I've been running on adrenaline up until now, but the panic is over and I need to take in what's going on"he explained.

"Come here!"Todd said and held Scott tightly, rubbing his back." It's ok."he said. "Everything is going to be ok. It's all over now. You've done it - and Sean doesn't even know what a favour he has done us!"  
"I still don't get why he wanted me to leave. What was it all about?" Scott said. "I'm sure I hadn't done anything to warrant it. Could he have actually picked up on the truth?"  
"I don't think so."Todd said. "I'm sure we never did anything to suggest it when he was there. I know he isn't stupid but could he really have known about that?"  
Voices downstairs suggested that the meal had arrived, so everyone gathered between the kitchen and the sitting room to eat. After they had eaten, Scott called Emily and took her hand, leading her up to the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she saw her own duvet on the bed.  
"Am I sleeping here , Dada?" she asked.  
"You are indeed ," Scott said. "You and Evie will be sharing . Come and look at this room." Scott led her to the next bedroom. "This room is mine. " he said, so I will be next door to you."  
"Where is daddy going to sleep?" Emily asked.  
"Scott's face fell. He crouched down and gathered Emily in his arms and realised for the first time exactly what he had done. His voice breaking, he replied,  
"Daddy isn't coming sweetie. It.will be just us here for a while."  
"Have you and daddy had a row?" she asked.  
"Sort of" he said, holding Emily close as the tears welled up in his eyes.  
"Can I go now? " Emily asked after a moment and Scott released her. Scott waited until she had gone and covered his face in his hands, which is how Todd found him a few minutes later after Emily had told him Dada was sad. He knelt down beside him and held him in his arms.

 

Sean stood in the upstairs sitting room holding a cuddly toy belonging to Emily which must have fallen out of a bag. He held it to his face and sank to the floor in the middle of the room breaking his heart.

Eileen finished her take away with the family and then made her way home. She opened the front door and walked in to what she expected to be a quiet house, but she heard a strange sound coming from upstairs. She made her way up and stopped at the top of the stairs when she realised that the noise was coming from Sean who was still sitting in a heap in the middle of his sitting room. He had no idea that she was standing there.  
Eileen's heart melted as she realised what she was witnessing.

She came in to the room and sat on the sofa.  
"Sean"she called softly, hoping not to scare him, repeating it a little louder.  
Sean realised that she was there and struggled to get up.

He flopped down on the sofa, breathing erratic, face tear stained, eyes very red and sore , absolutely wrecked.  
"Oh Sean ."Eileen said.  
"I've lost my world," he said stuttering and gasping through the tears." Everything I love. Everything that matters. All gone"

"Maybe you shouldn't have told him to go then love"she said.  
"Had no choice" Sean choked.  
"How do you mean?"Eileen asked.  
"Wanted to be with Todd. "Sean said."for ages. Must've seen the looks. I can tell. Doesn't want me. Wants Todd. He's done it again. Took Billy. Now Scott. Was meant to be mine" Sean covered his face again and cried.  
Eileen reached over and rubbed Sean's arm soothingly, although she realised it was totally inadequate.  
"I don't know what to say, Sean."Eileen said quietly.  
"Nothing..Can..say."Sean replied. He took his hands down and looked at Eileen.  
"Even my little girl...gone. love her ..And him. Both gone!"  
Eileen held her arms out to Sean and he threw his arms round her. She held him tightly as he cried. After a while the crying calmed down so Eileen took the chance to speak.  
"Are you going to try to get him back? she asked.Sean shook his head."Pointless!" he said  
"You know don't you. Again. Like always. Laughed at. Everyone knew."  
"No love. Not everyone knew. Four people knew." she said.  
Sean looked puzzled. "Todd Scott and you I suppose. Who's the other one?"  
"Billy."Eileen said.  
"Billy!" Sean shrieked."He knew?"  
" Yes. He knew he couldn't fight this, so he accepted it"she said.  
"Why couldn't he fight it?"

Because Todd and Scott are really in love. But Scott knows that Billy will always be first in Todd's life and Billy knows it too, so rather than risk losing Todd, Billy has gone along with it."  
"How c...do that!" Sean tried to say.  
"Because he loves him. Love is a strange thing. They couldn't tell you because they knew you wouldn't react that way."  
"Meant t..b.. mine , not share."Sean said.  
"I know love" Eileen said. "So what's better, losing altogether or sharing?"  
"Sharing- if you can."  
Would you be able to share? Instead of losing?" Eileen asked.  
Sean nodded.  
"You would?" Eileen said  
Sean nodded again. "Dont want to lose him. I'd try."  
"You would know that he's sleeping with Todd but you could put up with that?"  
"Dont know."Sean tried to control his breathing again."He's my life,mum. Really love,him. Thought it was for..ever."  
"So did he. It was his promise,to himself. Because he believes you saved him from himself and being lost forever he really wanted to repay you by giving you the one thing he thought you really wanted in life. A forever partner. He wanted to do that for you. But he wasn't coping with going behind your back. He came home last night ready to tell you."  
"Wanted to be with me forever? But..doesn't ..love me"  
"Theres a difference between love and in love Sean. He will love you forever, come what may, but unfortunately he has fallen IN love with Todd." Eileen explained. "Why am I telling you all this? It's Scott who should be telling you!"she continued.  
"I want him back. I will always be in love with him.,stronger than..with... Billy. Really love him"  
"If you feel that strongly, maybe you can cope with knowing,about Todd, but to be fair, it isn't really normal living" Eileen said.  
"I love him. I would try to under..stand. Too late now. Gone."  
"No I don't think it is. You could give it a try. I'm not sure how you would get on with it. Billy finds it hard and he's a very patient man. To be fair, love, you aren't known for that!"  
Sean started playing with his wedding ring.  
"My husband. My love." He said.  
" I'm going to talk to them."Eileen said. "You won't know,unless you try. I'm going to get all three of them down here to talk about it. It may not be tonight because of the girls, but as soon as possible."  
She squeezed his arm and got up from the sofa.  
"Mum!" He called after her."I love you!"  
Eileen smiled at him. "I love you too love. I'm going to see if I can sort this out" Eileen left and Sean rubbed his face. He decided it was time for a brew.

 

Todd was surprised to get the call from his mum and even more surprised when he heard what she wanted. He had left the room to take the call and was standing in the hall. Billy was leaning against the arm of the sofa and Todd had been leaning against his chest, as usual. Scott was at the other end, his feet tucked under both Todd and Billy's legs. His head was leaning against the back of the sofa and he was drifting off to sleep. He looked up momentarily when Todd left, but his eyes soon closed again. Both girls had gone straight to sleep, despite the new arrangements, which relieved everyone. 

After a short chat, Todd returned to the sitting room. He sat back down, leaning against Billy.  
"Is he awake?" he asked Billy quietly.  
"Drifting" Billy said.  
"Scott?"Todd said quietly but got no reply.  
"Who was on the phone?"Billy asked.  
"Mum. Guess who knew all along. That's why he threw Scott out. He couldn't face a show down. He is devastated. He would rather try to live with this than be without him but be doesn't know if he can. He wants to give it a go. Mum told him she would organise for us to go down and see him, but not tonight.

Billy was stunned. Sean had known all along and he threw Todd out himself to save all the heartache! He couldn't believe it!

"Now what then?"he asked.  
"It will be up to Scott I suppose won't it."Todd said.  
"It will be disruptive for Emily if everything moved out again tomorrow. I think we should all stay here and see how it goes. Put Sean in the thick of it. Live exactly as we have said we will and see how he copes."  
"That's not such a bad idea" Todd agreed." If he can put up with you kissing Scott too, we will know he's ok with it."  
"If he's in a big state down there, should we wake Scott and tell him to come up tonight?" Todd added.  
"Maybe "said Billy. "Wake him up"  
Todd reached down and put his hand on Scott's cheek.  
"Scott love? Can you hear me?" He asked. Scott stirred, rubbing his face in Todd's hand. "You need to wake up Scott. There's something I need to talk to you about. " Todd said.  
Scott's eyes opened with difficulty as he worked out where he was and focused on Todd.  
"Scott I have,something to tell you. About Sean." Scott's face fell. " He knew. About us. He kicked you out because he could'nt stand the heart ache. He knew you wanted to be with me."

"He knew? How?"Scott asked.  
"He just did. His whole world has gone now. He is devastated. He did all this for you. Because he loves you so much. Humbling, isn't it." Scott nodded, totally gobsmacked.  
"He has even said he will try to live with this. The sharing. He doesn't know if he can, but he is willing to try. "  
Scott looked at Todd, his mouth almost falling open.  
" He would be willing to share you, Scott because you are his world, you and Emily. He may not be able to, but he wants to try .  
"I..I..don't know what to say!" Scott said.  
"Well if it were my decision I would go for it and let him have the opportunity to try it. You did say it was always your aim to be his lifetime partner." Scott nodded thoughtfully.  
"Billy has a suggestion." Todd said. " Let him move in here. If he can cope with the four of us, he will be ok with it. If he can put up with Billy kissing you too, he will have done pretty well. It would be less disruptive if he moves in here, specially for Emily."  
There was silence.  
"Scott?"  
"Yes." He said quietly. "It's a good idea."  
"Then what I suggest is that I go down there and talk to him. If he wants to try it, he c an pack a bag and come straight back up with me. We can have a conference when we get back here."Billy suggested.  
"Good idea" Todd said. "Scott?"  
Scott nodded, fiddling with his fingers.  
"What is it, Scott?" Todd asked.  
"I'm scared of what's going to happen."he said.

Todd shuffled closer to Scott and held him in his arms. He rubbed circles on his back. Scott put his arms around Todd and closed his eyes.  
"We will sort it. Don't worry. Billy and I are here to support you. It will be ok." Todd said.  
"If we are ok with it, I'll call mum and tell her I'm coming down to see Sean."Billy said.  
"Yes go ahead" Todd said.  
"Is Scott happy with that?" He asked.  
"Yes. Just go ahead and call. " Todd said.  
Billy picked up Todd's phone from the armchair and called Eileen.  
"Hello mum. It's me" he said. "Is Sean going to be ok for a chat if I come down now?" he asked. Eileen said she would tell him, so Billy told her he would leave straight away.  
Once the phone was back on the armchair, Billy put his arm round Todd's shoulder and kissed him lovingly. He then squeezed Scott's shoulder. As he looked up at him, Billy proceeded to kiss Scott on the lips, saying.  
"Don't worry. It will be ok. We wiill see to that!"  
"Won't be too long"he called from the hall, having grabbed his jacket.  
"Ok" Todd replied. When the front door closed, Todd put both his hands on Scott's face, moving in for a deep kiss. He stood up and held out his hand to Scott. Scott took Todd's hand and stood up. Todd led him to the stairs and in to Scott's room. He shut the door behind them. He led him to the bed and sat down. Scott followed him. Todd put his hand on Scott's neck and pulled Scott towards him. Scott put his hands on Todd's hips. Their kiss was deep and loving.  
Todd broke the kiss, both panting.  
"This is why you did it my love" he said and resumed the kiss, his hands in Scott's hair. Scott moved his hands from Todd's hips and untucked his shirt. He felt the bare skin and started to smooth it. He loved how it felt.

Scott broke the kiss and said breathlessly,  
"I love you. So much!" And the kiss continued passionately. Todd moved down to Scott's neck and began kissing, licking and nibbling. Scott let his head fall back, his eyes closed. Todd continued to work on Scott's neck and his ear and then concentrated on his neck, his hands going wild in his hair. When he broke away, he examined his handiwork.  
"Ah well! It's in the open now! " He said. Scott opened his eyes and looked at Todd who had a definite guilty look. Scott looked past him to the mirror on the wardrobe door."Todd!" He squeaked." What have you done, you prat!" The love bite was already darkening on his neck.  
"Sorry" Todd said beaming. "I've just put my mark on you!" He whispered in his ear. "You're mine now!" He then added in a normal voice. "Would you like one the other side to match?"  
Scott thumped Todd's arm. "No!" He said. Todd laughed again.  
"Scott, You do know I love you, don't you, I mean, really love you."  
"Yeah " Scott said. "I know."  
"I mean, I know Billy and all that. But you are my love too. Please don't let that make you feel inferior or anything because I couldn't love you more if I tried. Billy is my soul mate so you could never be that . I think I'm making this worse instead of better!"  
"Todd. I understand. I know what you're saying." Scott said. He put his hand on Todd's cheek. "I don't have a Billy. I don't have a soul mate. You have no competition. I care about Sean and I think I always will. I hope i always will because that's what I promised myself. But that's nothing like the way I feel about you. Nothing you say about Billy can change that." He caught sight of himself in the mirror again, finding the love bite had increased. "Oh, you are so UN helpful!" He said and Todd followed his gaze.  
"Just marking my territory!" he grinned.  
"But Sean is coming in a while." he said.  
"Is he?"Todd laughed again. "Well that won't be down to me!" Scott blushed. And Todd laughed again, kissing Scott purposefully.  
"Well I think we have lost the purpose of coming up here. "Todd said. "May as well go down and make a brew!"  
"I cant say I want to be up here when Sean arrives."Scott said,"although it's obvious we've been here isn't it!!"  
Todd opened the door still laughing and glanced in to the sleeping girls'room, before carrying on downstairs.  
Scott also looked into the room before tripping down the big old staircase and heading to the kitchen.  
Todd had the kettle on as Scott sat down at the table. Todd brought over the mugs of tea and sat down.  
He had another look at Scott's neck.  
"Oh dear"he said."Billy is going to kill me! Maybe that wasn't my finest hour!"  
"It wasn't!" Said Scott, still feeling very uncomfortable about it. " I was feeling bad enough about this before you did that. Now, I don't know what to think! He is my husband after all."  
"Mate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I was being childish. I just wanted the world to know I didn't have to hide it any more. That's all. I really didn't think it through, did I." Todd looked very subdued.  
" What's done is done." Scott said. "If Sean weren't about to arrive,I would have worn it like the trophy it is meant to be. "  
They smiled at each other and Todd held out his hand to Scott, who took it and held it with love. 

As Todd and Scott were finishing their last dregs of tea, they heard a turning in the lock, heralding the arrival of Billy and presumably Sean. They both looked expectantly, only to find that Billy was alone. They both breathed a sigh of relief.  
"He didn't want to come tonight" Billy explained. "He felt too open and fragile. He will come tomorrow. Oh my god Todd!! What the hell?"  
Todd looked duly crestfallen.  
"I got carried away." he said.  
"At least you made the most of your free time!" Billy stated.  
"For your information,..."Todd began, but Billy held up his hand.  
"No!" He said. "Don't even go there!  
"But we... "  
"Todd!" Billy insisted and Todd shrugged.  
"I'm making hot chocolate. Who wants one?" He asked  
"Yes please " Todd said.  
"Scott?" Billy asked. "We have one every night"Todd explained.  
"Ok. Thanks. I will."Scott said.  
Billy went to the stove and Scott and Todd remained at the table in silence.  
Billy arrived with the three mugs and sat down.  
As the drinks were finished, Billy said,  
"Right. This is going to sound strange, but Todd I want you to sleep with Scott tonight. It's only fair. I heard what you were saying. Nothing happened, but this is your chance. Sean may be in your bed tomorrow, Scott. I won't hear otherwise. That's what's happening."  
Billy took the three mugs to the sink to soak and returned to Todd. He gave him a full kiss, as Todd stood and put his arms round Billy before continuing the kiss. Scott looked at the table.  
"Goodnight my darling. I love you with all my heart."Billy said.  
"Not as much as I love you."Todd replied .  
Billy leaned over Scott and gave him a loving kiss.  
"Goodnight my man. "he said.  
"Goodnight Billy" Scott said softly.  
Billy left and Todd then held out his hand to Scott. Once more Scott took it and they headed towards the stairs.

Billy slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the bedroom window to note that it was daylight and closed his eyes again. It must be time to get up. He thought about what day it was and what his plans were and then he remembered with a flash that he was alone in his bed. Had he gone too far with his generous offer of telling the love of his life to spend the night with another man? He turned onto his back, eyes still closed and put his hand down to feel the empty space beside him,which should have been occupied by his husband. His eyes burst open and he turned his head. The bed space was not empty. The dark flash of hair was in its usual space beside him. Had he dreamt that he had told Todd he should sleep with Scott? He lay there a couple more minutes before thrusting his feet into the slippers beside the bed and venturing down to the kitchen. He returned with three mugs of tea. He looked round Scott's open door and noted he was beginning to stir. He went in and put the mug on the bedside cupboard, quietly saying good morning when Scott's eyes opened.  
"Tea" he said and left, taking the other two mugs into his own room. On the way to the bathroom he checked on the two girls still sleeping soundly. He smiled happily and went back to bed to drink his tea. As he got back in to bed, Todd began to stir. He opened his eyes and smiled back at Billy who was watching him and sipping his brew.  
"Tea's on the side there"he said.  
"Thanks" Todd said, reaching for the mug and turning on his side to face him.  
"I couldn't stay the night." He said. "We had a genuinely loving time together and ..I want to tell you, I'm sorry....  
We gave each other a blow job -which we had never done before.It was lovely. We had a lovely cuddle and we fell asleep like that. It was gentle and loving and supportive and put that stressed day back in to proportion. We both woke up at about three, had one last kiss and cuddle and then I left and came back to where I belonged. I love you sooo much for being so selfless that you told me to spend time with Scott. Loving you doesn't come close. Am I allowed to kiss you ? Please?"  
Billy smiled at him and leaned towards him as Todd placed his hand on Billy's cheek before giving him a long loving kiss.  
"I love you so much" Todd said  
" Thank you for sharing that with me and for coming back again. I felt it was the right thing to do."Billy said " and now I know it was the right thing to do"'  
They both put down their mugs of tea and continued to share their love.

.

That afternoon, Todd closed up the shop and called in to number 11 to meet Eileen, who then walked with Todd up to Church House. Scott had taken the girls to the red rec and had not yet returned when they arrived. Billy had tea almost ready to serve, but was waiting for everyone to be there before he drove down to pick up Sean.  
Scott rushed in a little flustered hoping he hadn't held everyone up, but the girls had got involved in playing with two other children and Scott who had been chatting to their mum had lost track of time. Billy assured Scott that everything was well, so Scott kissed Eileen before taking the girls to get their coats off and hands washed ready for dinner. Billy drove straight down to pick up Sean, knowing he would probably have to wait as Sean would have barely had chance to leave the factory.  
Billy arrived back with Sean to find everyone finishing a mug of tea and the girls sharing a book with Eileen. Scott immediately got up and walked over to Sean, who was still virtually in the doorway, but there was a shriek of "Daddy" and Emily beat him to it. Sean lifted his daughter into the air and whizzed himself around as she clung on with her arms round his neck. He listened to an excited catch up from his daughter while Scott waited beside them. Emily began to wriggle and Sean put her down so that she could return to Eileen's story.  
Scott and Sean looked at each other.  
"Hello. "Scott said and Sean repeated the greeting.  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked.  
"I've been better" Sean said. Scott nodded.  
"It's good that you've come up."Scott said.  
"I thought I should try so that...so that.... Sorry." Sean's eyes had filled with tears. He looked away from Scott.  
" All I can say is sorry."Scott said. " I never intended to hurt you and I still love you just as much as I always have. That hasn't changed." He rubbed Sean's arm and then walked away.  
It was at that point that Billy announced that the meal was ready. Eileen settled Evie in her baby seat at the table and Emily sat on the chair beside her on a cushion.  
"I'm going to grab the seat beside you, Evie!" Eileen said. "I'll be sure to get one then!"Scott laughed and sat on the next chair.  
"You sit down Todd,"Billy said. I'll sit on the sofa with Sean." Billy gave the girls their bowls and then gave meals to Todd and Eileen. He carried his plate and Sean's into the sitting room.  
"We're in here mate!" He told Sean who was hovering like a spare cog in the middle of the sitting room. He was relieved that Billy had come in to join him. They sat on the sofa and started to eat.  
They ate in silence for a while, listening to the child dominated chatter from the kitchen. Sean noticed how chatty Evie had become. He hadn't spent time with her in the past few weeks.  
Billy broke the silence.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Strange. "Sean replied. Like a stranger, an outsider."  
Billy nodded. "How do you want to play this?" he asked. "Do you want everyone there or just you and Scott or maybe just one other person."  
"I don't know. I have no idea."Sean said. "It just feels too weird. Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Have you changed your mind about how you feel about him?"  
Sean shook his head. " I do love him as long as that's enough. I don't even know where I would sleep. Is he sleeping with Todd now?"  
"Todd is my husband. He sleeps in my bed" Billy said."Scott's room is next to the girls. I don't know where you will sleep but we only have three official bedrooms."  
Todd arrived and took Billy's plate and held out his hand for Sean's. He chose to ignore the look Sean gave him and left again to do the dishes. A few minutes later Eileen arrived with the two girls.  
;The girls have come to say goodnight. " she told them.  
Emily hurried to her daddy and climbed onto his lap. Evie went over to Billy who picked her up. They both said goodnight to their daughters and then Emily repeated the routine to Uncle Billy.  
"Are you going to say goodnight to Uncle Sean?" Eileen asked. Evie went shy and ran to Eileen wrapping herself round her leg and hiding.

"Hey silly! What's all that about? You aren't shy!" Eileen said, a little surprised.  
"Don't worry. She probably doesn't know me that well."Sean said, but Eileen was still confused.  
"Come on then girls. Let's go!" Eileen said.  
She picked up Evie and Emily followed her to the stairs.  
Billy looked at Sean." Decision time. " he said. "You can have a full conference if you like. Eileen will join us when the girls are in bed."  
Sean hid his face. "I don't want to do it at all."he said.

"You don't have to, if that's what you want."  
"It's not what I want."  
Todd appeared at the kitchen doorway.  
"Are you coming in here?" he asked .  
"Yes." Billy said and stood up. "Come on then Sean, he added as he went in to the kitchen.Sean got up and followed him. Billy and Scott were sitting at the table and Todd was making tea. Billy pulled out the chair beside him for Sean to sit down so he did. Todd brought over the tea.  
"I won't make mums. She likes it boiling hot "he said, sitting down.  
"Right "said Billy." We have a problem to sort. We have never yet found a problem we haven't been able to fix by sitting round a table, so here's hoping that this will work."  
"Im not sure how this will best work but whatever happens, we have to be honest. We don't want any big fall outs but if it's not the truth we won't get anywhere."  
"Todd, I'm going to put you on the spot. Sorry. We will start with your involvement."  
That was the last thing Todd was expecting. He really thought he was only making up numbers at the meeting.  
"Oh er um...." Todd sighed. " Ok. This makes me the baddie again, as usual. I've known for ages that I care about Scott but then I realised just how much I care about him and I discovered he felt the same for me. It's so intense that we can't ignore it. I have tried. It is too much to sneak around with and the tension of getting caught was too much to handle. That's why something had to be done. But stopping it wasn't an option. I'm in far too deep, but it has not had any effect on my love for Billy. That hasn't changed. I still love him more than I can say. I cannot live with Scott because of Billy, so he has to suffer.  
Throughout this, Sean glared at his hands on the table.  
Eileen arrived and was about to sit down when Todd motioned towards the kettle, so she nodded and went to make her tea.  
"Scott, do you have anything to say about that?" Billy asked'  
"Exactly the same. I can't stop it. It would be too painful physically. I do feel actual pain. It hurts because I love him so deeply ."Scott said.  
"So what are your feelings for Sean?"Billy asked.  
"I have loved Sean since I first set eyes on him. I knew straight away that I would always have a place for him in my heart and in my life. He was my saviour. I was in a bad lonely place and Sean saved me. I can never repay him for that, but what I had intended was to be with him forever . His lifelong partner because one of the first things he told me was that that was his one dream. That wish will never change . I will always want to be his lifelong partner. Unfortunately it seems that now he doesn't want me, because I have had to confess to being totally in love with someone else. I will never be able to be with the one I love because he has a soul mate who he loves more than he loves me. If Sean doesn't want me I will be basically on my own forever "  
Sean's soft tears fell down his cheeks but he didn't make eye contact or attempt to communicate.  
"My own part in this is when Todd explained the situation to me, but just by observing I could see it was pointlesss trying to stop it. Their love is far too deep to control. So as Todd has assured me that he still loves me just as much as ever, I decided that I didn't want to risk losing the most important thing in my life. So I have known about it and turned a blind eye to it. I have to say I also love Scott lots myself so it's easy to have him around, but I haven't slept with him."  
"Mum did you want to say anything?" 'Billy asked.  
"Nothing to add really.I knew because I could see the electric between them so I also turned a blind eye."  
"That's it then. Sean, it's up to you mate. Make of it what you will."

Sean buried his head in his hands.  
Billy squeezed his shoulder for support.  
"I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do." he said after a while through his hands.  
He took his hands down, staring at the table.  
"I know how hard this is for you "Billy said  
"Do you?"Sean fired glaring at Billy.  
"I would say so, yes. My husband is also a part of this situation."he said.  
"Do you love him with all your heart?"Sean asked.  
"Of course I do. He's my life!"Billy replied .  
"So how can you bear to share him?"Sean asked.  
"Because I can't bear to lose him.," Billy replied."Nothing has changed for me. I still have his love and his support and his company. I can't imagine my life without him in it. I couldn't bear it. I ...er....Sorry about this, but I have never loved someone the way I love Todd. I trust him with my life. I adore him. To know that he feels the same about me means everything to me. I would not willingly do anything to jeopardize that love."  
Todd had his face covered during this. Scott put his hand on his back and rubbed it encouragingly.  
"If all that is true, how can you take on board this crap about him loving my Scott then?"Sean snapped, again glaring at Billy.  
"Because it isn't crap, Sean. It's the truth, from the heart. You have heard it from both of them. They aren't making it up just to spite you.,"Billy answered softly.  
"Oh I don't know. Todd is capable of anything. He will break your heart in the end. I told you that and its coming true.  
"No Sean. You're wrong! I am not going to break Billy's heart.I love him" Todd said.  
"So why are you mucking around with Scott as well?" he asked  
"I am not mucking around with Scott!" Todd said."I so wish I were. Then I could stop it and get on with my life and he could get on with his."  
"Could he? Now that you've played with his heart?"Sean asked bitterly.  
Todd was about to answer but Scott laid a hand on his leg. "Sean, he has not played with my heart. He hasn't done anything deliberately to hurt anyone."  
Sean turned his glare on Scott.  
"How can you say that? You know it isn't true.He just uses everyone for a while and then spits them out like he is doing with Billy." Sean spat at Scott.

"He is still with me, Sean . Nothing has changed!"Billy said.  
"You are disillusioned Billy! You've had longer than I expected, I'll grant you that, but now he's roaming again."Sean insisted.  
There was a scrape of chair as Todd left the table and stood with his back to everyone, arms folded.  
Scott was about to go to him, but he felt Eileen's hand on his arm, so he stayed still.  
Sean turned to Scott. "Not going to run after him then?" he said. "Thought he would have had you better trained by now."  
"Sean," Eileen began."Could you remind me why you came here ?"  
Sean's face changed. "I think you've lost sight of your goal."she said.  
"You wanted to share him because that would be better than losing him. "Billy said." You are trying to push him away. When you came in, Scott felt really caring towards you. He told you his plan was to always be there with you because that's what he promised to himself in the beginning. I'm really worried that you've spent the last hour killing that thought. You're trying to push him away."  
"I...I..didn't intend to. I'm just not coping very well." Sean said quietly.  
"I'm sorry everyone."He added after a pause.  
"So where do we go from here?", Billy asked."It doesn't sound to me as though there is any point in thinking more about it. You don't want to be here."  
"I do. I really did come here with that in mind."Sean said, wide eyed, looking at Billy.  
"Well, let's see, shall we?" Billy said."Enough of the talk!. Mum, would you like to make yourself a cuppa and go and turn on the telly?I think you would prefer that."  
Eileen had no idea what Billy had planned, but agreed to go with his sugggestion. She went to fill the kettle. There was silence in the room and apprehension as Eileen walked through to the sitting room with her tea, picking up the remote and making herself comfortable.  
Todd, still standing, had turned towards Billy. Scott and Sean were also waiting to see what was going to happen.  
Billy got up and walked towards Todd. He put his hand round his neck, drawing him in and kissing him deeply.  
When he broke the kiss, he put both his hands on Todd's cheeks and said "I love you with all my heart."  
Todd's eyes shone as he looked back at Billy. "I love you too, I can't imagine life without you. You are my soul mate. I could not live without you." he said.  
Billy moved around to Scott. He put one hand on his cheek and began a series of gentle kisses to which Scott responded. Billy broke away and put both hands on Scott's cheeks.  
"Scott," he said gently. "You know that you are very special to me. Your happiness is high up on my priorities list. I like to share love with you so that you know you matter to me. I will not show PDA with you, but in private I will, because it's how I feel. "  
"I understand Billy. I love you too, but I'm not in love with you. I love to be open and share my feelings with you. I can feel the love we share together. It is not a threat to anyone else. Just something we share, naturally."  
Todd approached Scott.  
He put his hands on his shoulders and Scott put his hands on Todd's waist.

They kissed without holding back, tongues included and they both had to control their breathing when the kiss broke.  
"Scott," Todd said gently, " I love you so deeply it hurts. When you walk in the room my stomach turns over. When I don't see you, I feel something has gone out of my life, like a light that's turned off. I can't say I love you with all my heart and that saddens me, but my heart belongs to another and it always will. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, so that I can share all this love with you. I cannot show PDA of any kind in respect of my first love, but in private I want to give myself to you freely so that you know that I mean what I say to you. I love you so much."  
Scott looked deep into Todd's eyes.  
"Todd,"he said tenderly."My heart belongs to you. There is nothing I can do about it. It wasn't planned. It just happened, as though the planet's aligned and caused it to happen. I know that there can be no PDA because I appreciate your first love and all he has given up for me. I also have another love who I thought was my forever partner. I love him deeply and I always will, but falling for you has hurt him so much that he no longer returns my love. I will always love him and you know that I will. There is no need to feel jealousy as I do not feel jealousy for your first love. We can live in harmony together. I grieve for my other love because he has caused something special to be taken from my life, but I trust whatever decision he makes will be right for him. That has to be my priority at the moment as I know you will still be there for me no matter what. I know you understand how I feel towards you and towards him and I am grateful."  
Billy took his place back at the table so Todd and Scott did likewise. Billy turned to Sean.  
"Sean, you know this is hard for me, but I will say it anyway. My love for you runs very deep. You know that you were the love of my life until I realised I had strong feelings for Todd. You also know that this was not Todd's doing. Had I never confessed to him that I had feelings for him, we would not be together because of his respect for you. He loves you Sean. You are his other brother."

Todd covered his face with his hands.  
"You heard what Scott said "He continued. "He will always love you. He expected.to be your forever partner and that hasn't changed. He has had to admit to his feelings for Todd because they couldn't hide it from each other and things like that tend to spread. He has admitted that he is in love with Todd but Todd can't be with him and he knows it. Todd is with me. Scott cannot be with the one he truly loves but he loves you too Sean and he can be with you . If you could see the way to live with him and share the love he has for you, things might be ok. You just can't ask him to give up Todd. He can't do it. I honestly believe he would become physically ill without Todd. It could have serious implications. If you can't cope with Scott living this double life, then you have to say so and Scott will know where he stands, but if there is a hope, tell him that too."  
Sean had watched and listened to everything from his position at the table. His stomach turned over at times whilst he tried to come to.terms with it all as he heard the different comments. He then knew he had to say something, but what should his answer be:"

Gradually everyone around,the table began to look at Sean to find out his decision.

He realised that everyone was looking at him, waiting.  
"I can't cope with all this" he said. "All I know is,that I love my husband with all my heart. My happy ever after ending. Finally. After everything else in my life something had finally gone,right . I had the love of my life telling me that he will marry me . We had a dream wedding with all the family and on our wedding day he gave me the most precious gift I could imagine. Joint custody of the little girl I have helped to bring up. My world was complete. Nothing could be better. All my dreams come true. Then after a time I realised that my perfect family is not as perfect as I had thought. My husband looked at my adopted brother with love in his eyes. No one needed to tell me. I could see it myself. I couldn't stand the thought of him coming home telling me he is moving out and so I did it for him. I threw him out so that he could go and be with the love of his life, my brother. Again my brother has taken my love away from me. The first time,was hell, but then I realised that thanks to him I had found someone equally special, someone who wanted me for who I was. He had done me a favour. Now all I have left is a home with just me in it. My,wonderful forever husband has gone and with him the beautiful daughter I thought of as my own. I have nothing left except an empty home, an empty bed and a broken heart."  
By this time everyone around the table had tears streaming down their faces. For the first time Sean looked at each face, his hands in front of him on the,table. .  
"What would you do if you were me Billy?" He asked  
"What about you Todd? And what about you, my husband?"  
"Sean" Scott began. " please let me come home with you. I still love you. I still want to be with you. I still want to live in your house. I still want to bring your daughter back home." The tears poured from his eyes.  
" And know that any time I am late home from work you will have arranged to nip up here and go to bed wiith Todd? Does that sound like fun to you?" Sean asked.  
"No, but its the very best I can offer!" Scott replied.  
"It's not normal to have,to share your husband with your brother! Not with decent normal people!" Sean said, trying to wipe his eyes.

Scott felt quite touched and reached out to Sean's hands . Sean pointedly removed his hands from Scott's touch. Scott moved back from Sean and let out a big sob. He looked at Todd and then at Billy.  
"I'm sorry"he said standing up shaking his head. He left the room and found Eileen in the sitting room.She stood up as he came through.Scott, still sobbing deeply, fell into her arms as she hugged him. 

"Oh my love. Come on. You can't do any more. Let him dwell on it. He may come round - if that's what you want him to do."  
"I don't know what I want."Scott sobbed."I just want to be happy. I want everyone to be happy."  
He buried his head in Eileen's shoulder. Todd appeared in the doorway. Seeing Scott with Eileen, he gave her a thumbs up and returned to the kitchen.  
"Right!" Said Billy as Todd sat back down. "You obviously don't intend to make any major decisions any time soon, so I think we have had enough of sitting around this table. I suggest it's time you went home, Sean."  
"Home?"Sean queried  
"You have no intention of being with Scott so I presume that's what you intend to do."Billy said.  
"I thought I was staying. "Sean said. "I brought my things." He looked down at the bag beside his chair.  
"What would be the point?" Billy asked. Sean looked at Billy with a shocked expression.  
"What? Why are you looking so surprised?"Billy asked him. "You don't want anything to do with Scott, do you, so what would be the point ?"  
"He's my husband!"Sean said.  
"Sean, I have never seen a more cruel final gesture than the one you just did on Scott!" Billy replied. "He's heart broken. And before you say anything like he deserves it, I suggest you hold your thoughts. I've heard enough about this for one night. I'm just about ready for bed."  
Sean looked subdued.  
"I just want my husband back . That's not that big an ask is it, but I can't have him back because of him!" A gesture flew towards Todd.  
Billy stood up.  
"I'm going to make the hot chocolate Todd. Will you want it down here or upstairs ?"  
"Em.. whatever you're doing ." Todd said, taken by surprise. Billy headed towards the stove. Todd left the room and returned to the sitting room where Eileen and Scott were now sitting on the sofa, Eileen.holding Scott's hands. Todd put his hand on Scott's shoulder and smiled at him as he looked up.  
"I think Sean will be leaving now, mum, so he can walk home with you" he said  
"Ah. He's not staying then " Eileen commented .  
"What would be the point . He's not after reconciliation is he!" Todd replied sharply.

He bent down and,kissed Scott's forehead.  
Sean dejectedly stood up and grabbed his bag. He looked over towards Billy who continued sorting milk and walked through to the sitting room.  
Eileen patted Scott's hands and stood up.  
"Youre ready to go?" Eileen said to Sean.  
"They've had enough of me." He said softly." They don't understand what I'm feeling."  
"I think they do. "Eileen said. "but they can't wave a magic wand and make situations disappear. They want you to be happy, Sean but you can't cope with it." 

"Can you imagine what it's like from my point of view?" Sean asked.  
"The same as it is from Billy's I presume" Eileen said.  
"Billy is so strong"Sean said.  
"He believes in Todd, because he loves him."Eileen said.  
"And I love him!" Sean gestured to Scott.  
"So what does that mean?"Eileen asked.  
"That I should accept it? Is that really what I have to do?" He said.  
"I don't know." Eileen said." All I know is that Scott would still live with you if you could accept Todd. He won't flaunt it you know. He won't be sharing your bed with him while you are in the next room."  
Sean crouched down in front of Scott, who had removed his hands from Eileen's and covered his face when Sean began to talk to her.  
"Scott." Sean said gently. "I do love you you know. I love you so much. That's why it hurts so much that you love Todd and not me."  
Scott uncovered his eyes to see Sean in front of him. He looked into his eyes.  
"I still love you Sean. I Always will, but I love Todd too."  
Todd took this opportunity to return to the kitchen.  
"I don't want to be on my own, Scott. I thought that was one thing I had no worries about. "Sean said.  
"I would never leave you on your own. I have always intended to be with you."Scott told him.  
"Even now you have Todd." Sean said.  
"Todd is with Billy, Sean. He always will be. He will never be with me. I'm on my own now, just as you are. "  
Sean reached up and touched Scott's cheek. Scott jumped as he wasn't expecting it and Sean removed his hand sadly.  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it" Scott said, looking Sean in the,eyes.  
Sean reached out again and this time Scott put his hand over Sean's.  
"I've missed you."Sean said" and its only been a day."  
Scott smiled at him.  
"Do you want to stay?" he asked.  
Sean nodded. " I really want to be with you. "he said.  
" You're the love of my life. You know that. I don't have anyone else. I never will."Sean said.  
"Please try to let me work this out. I don't want to split from you."Scott said. "I know it's an impossible situation, but maybe .....?"  
"Maybe. " Sean said. "At least you will know that I've tried"  
Scott reached up and drew Sean closer and kissed him gently. Sean retaliated and the kiss got stronger.  
"Mum," said Scott, when the kiss broke," I will walk you home. I think Sean is staying after all.  
"I will come too" Sean said and stood up.  
Scott went in to the kitchen to update Billy and Todd who had been listening anyway. They grinned at Scott giving him thumbs up and continued drinking their hot chocolate.  
Sean and Scott walked home with Eileen and both kissed her cheek.  
As they set off on the return trip, Scott paused.  
"May I?" he asked, about to put his arm round Sean's shoulders. Sean stopped and put his hands on Scott's cheeks and moved in for a passionate kiss.  
Eva came out of the Rovers having finished her shift.  
"Hey you two! Get a room!" she shouted and waved as they looked to see who it was.  
They returned the wave and continued to walk to Church House, arms round each other.


End file.
